


Brothers and Sisters, Loyal for Life

by AceSpaceCase09



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend, Nevermoor: The Trials Of Morrigan Crow, Wundersmith: The Calling Of Morrigan Crow
Genre: Basically Unit 919 is apart of the Morrigan Crow protection squad, Bullying, Everyone’s slightly afraid of Anah when she’s in doctor mode, Hurt/Comfort, Morrigan Needs a Hug, Ms. Cheery’s Like a mother bear, Not Beta Read, Thaddea’s down to fight, Wundersmith Spoilers, be warned, god this series needs more love, mostly comfort, she needs a hug, so forgive me I am a smol anxious person, so’s Hawthorne, teenagers are the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceCase09/pseuds/AceSpaceCase09
Summary: Nine times Unit 919 and their Conductor helped Morrigan and one time she helped them back.





	1. Hawthorne

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned if you haven’t read Wundersmith, this has some major spoilers. I’ll try to keep them down as best I can.  
> Enjoy the story!

Morrigan’s day had been horrible so far. She almost didn’t pass certain assignments that her teachers put out(she had come into the classes later than most), Lambeth and Cadence were both out sick today(Actually the majority of her Unit was out today), and the other scholars were acting horrible to her, which wasn’t new.  
She had been used to it at the beginning, considering they called her Knackless for the majority of the year. The incidents with Heloise Redchurch hadn’t helped much in that regard.  
But, since she had been forced to reveal what she was to protect Lam, it had gotten progressively worse.  
The other scholars looked at her now with thinly veiled disgust and fear. Sometimes they would attack with words and other times it’d be with actions. Wundersmith was hissed at her in the halls, things would fly at her, and some actually tried to trip her.  
It was too familiar. It was too much like Jackalfax for Morrigan’s taste.  
Morrigan sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. She was tired and stressed and just wanted to get back to the Deucalion, with her bed and fireplace and actually friendly people.  
She got to hometrain station and waited for the others on a bench, ignoring the whispers around her.  
As she waited, she didn’t notice a blur of curly hair and gangly limbs shoot towards her.  
“MORRIGAN!” Hawthorne shouted over to his friend, causing her to jump with a yell.  
“Hawthorne! What in the wor-“  
“You won’t believe what just happened!” Her friend practically vibrated in excitement. Morrigan just stared at him in confusion.  
“So I was flying Glides as Smooth as Paper in the Wind, and I was having some issues with the saddle, which does happen, and the next thing I know: SNAP! The saddle actually broke!” Morrigan blinked in alarm. When she opened her mouth, Hawthorne continued to talk.  
“So I’m holding on by Glides scales and wondering, ‘Am I going to fall,” but I didn’t fall! I managed to grab onto her back horns and I actually maneuvered her down to the floor! All without panicking!” Hawthorne’s eyes were wild with excitement. Morrigan smiled in spite of her mood at her friend’s cheery face. It was hard to be down with Hawthorne as a best friend.  
“Best part is that my coach said I was magnificent! He said that I acted perfectly under stress and did exactly what I was supposed to. I really wish you’d have been there to see it! It was awesome!” He leaned back on the bench they were sitting at and sighed contentedly. He looked over at his friend.  
“What about you? Any interesting things happen today?” Morrigan shook her head.  
“No, my day was quite stressful.” Hawthorne day up, his face suddenly serious.  
“Did anyone mess with you today? Do I need to get my list?”  
“No! No one messed with me! It...... was just a bad day.” Hawthorne pouted.  
“So I can’t toilet paper someone’s hometrain?”  
Morrigan giggled.  
“No Hawthorne.” He sat back again and looked contemplative. After a few moments, he jumped back up.  
“Oh! I know what will make you feel better! If you can convince Jupiter, maybe you can come over and my mum can make us some sweets and we can make something cool!” Morrigan winced.  
“Sorry Hawthorne, Jupiter got called away yesterday evening.”  
“Aw...well..... Maybe I can come over? We can go through the costumes!” Morrigan shook her head.  
“Not today Hawthorne.” His smile faded.  
“But... Thank you for trying to cheer me up.” She smiled at him. Hawthorne’s smile returned with an even brighter vengeance.  
“Do you wanna hear more stories?” Morrigan nodded. Hawthorne sat back down and began.


	2. Cadence

In between classes In the Arcane School, two scholars sat. One was pale and small and the other dark and slightly above average sized. The pair were playing with cards, trying to defeat the other in a friendly match.  
Morrigan sat in concentration, eyes occasionally flicking up to look at Cadence before darting back to her cards. Cadence gnawed her lip in frustration. Usually cards were easy for her, but since her competitor wasn’t even remotely fazed by her mesmerism , the difficulty was raised ten-fold.  
As the two played they didn’t notice that they had company, both engrossed in the game.  
One of the visitors lips curled in disgust among seeing Morrigan. She leaned over to her fellow scholar and whispered something to them. The other one nodded and smirked.  
“So!” The two girls jumped and turned to the voice.  
“This is the infamous Wundersmith” the first Scholar said mockingly. Morrigan’s brow furrowed.  
“This can’t be her, she’s too pathetic.”  
The second Scholar stepped threateningly towards the small black haired girl. Cadence, who wasn’t noticed by the two older kids, moved protectively towards Morrigan as well.  
“I agree, how about we teach her a lesson about lying for attention?” First held up one of her hands and a small tornado began to roll in her hand. Second did the same but in hers it was electricity. Morrigan’s eyes widened and she scrambled back, Cadence shot forwards and grabbed ahold of the younger girl.  
“Stop.” Both older Scholars froze at Cadence’s voice. Morrigan noted the strange buzz of her friend’s voice.  
She was mesmerizing them.  
The two arcane students were frozen in place, abilities still in place in hand.  
“You will put out your abilities and leave.” Slowly, they followed Cadence’s command. They both turned in sync and began to walk away from the younger scholars.  
But Cadence wasn’t done yet.  
“....and you’ll both act like chickens the entire way out.” She said this fully knowing that the hall they were in was long and had several open doors and more people in the rooms. She smiled to herself as they two bullies did as Cadence told, cawing and flapping their arms like idiots all the way down the hall.  
Morrigan blinked.  
“That......was amazing.” Morrigan muttered. Cadence let go so she could sit up. The Wundersmith turned to the Mesmerist in awe.  
“Cadence, that was amazing!” Cadence slightly blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.  
“They were about to go after you, and I couldn’t let that happen so I just did what I had to.” Morrigan smiled slightly before pointing at the end of the hall, where laughter was in full swing as the two bullies embarrassed themselves beyond repair.  
“At least those two won’t bother us again. Hopefully.” Cadence frowned, knowing what her friend was implying. She crossed her arms.  
“I still say we let Hawthorne accomplish his list every time someone goes after you.” Morrigan sighed and shook her head.  
“No Cadence. We would all get in trouble.”  
“They don’t have to know it was us.”  
“Cadence, this is Hawthorne we’re talking about.”  
“..........That’s fair.”  
Morrigan reached for the scattered cards and began to pick them up.  
“How about we at least finish this game before our next classes?” After a moments hesitation, Cadence followed her lead and did the same.  
Soon the cards were picked up, shuffled, and back in both girls hands as they continued their card game.


	3. Archan

Arch sat on a bench outside the main school and practiced his assigned sleight-of-hand. His teacher had assigned him this so he could become more nimble with his hands(Not that he needed to be since they broke his fingers for that very reason, but it never hurt to practice.)  
As he shuffled the cards given, he heard the sound of crying and hurried feet. Looking up, he gazed around the room looking for the source of the sounds. As he looked over towards the entrance to the school, he saw a familiar head of long, inky black hair.  
Wunsoc’s resident Wundersmith,  
Morrigan Crow.  
His fellow unit member was looking around in a panic, tears running down her face like rivers. Arch felt worry for the younger member and stood to hurry over to her.  
Arch reached out and touched her shoulder lightly.  
“Morrigan?” Morrigan jumped and spun to look at him. Her eyes were red and face was pale.  
“A-Arch?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Some-Someone took my umbrella and I don’t know who did it and I’m afraid something happened to it and that brolly is really important to-to me and I-Idont......” Morrigan hiccuped, her breath coming out in quick, jagged sobs. Arch tentatively reached out and laid a hand on shaking shoulders.  
“Morrigan you need to calm down.” She shook her head as her breathing picked up even more. She was panicking.  
Arch grabbed her other shoulder and forced her to look at him.  
“Morrigan, breathe with me.” He began to exaggerate his breathing so she could catch on.  
Her breathing began to even out and started to match his.  
As she finally calmed down, Arch couldn’t help but ask a specific question.  
“Uh, Morrigan, Why is your brolly so important?” He knew it probably sounded insensitive, but usually Morrigan went home using Hometrain, not the brolly rail and it certainly wasn’t raining today, so Archan was thoroughly confused.  
Morrigan was silent for a moment.  
“..........It was my first gift. Ever.”  
“...........Oh..... But.... why did you bring it?” Morrigan sighed.  
“Jupiter was going to take me to something important. Something about...... Wundersmiths.” She looked slightly uncomfortable.  
“So I brought my brolly because he was going to pick me up from here at Proudfoot House, but as you can see....no brolly.”  
Arch nodded, now understanding her situation. He stepped back from her and began to think.  
There were obviously several people willing to go after Morrigan(Heloise Redchurch still apart of that group despite all that happened) so Arch couldn’t narrow down a specific group.  
“Morrigan?”  
“Hm?”  
“Did you see anyone specific near you? Someone who wasn’t there after you lost your brolly?” Morrigan’s brow furrowed.  
“Um.........Let me think please.” He nodded.  
Morrigan contemplated for a moment before her head shot up, black eyes wide.  
“It was Maisie Serkins! She was glaring at me after Lam, Cadence, and I got out of the lift. She followed me to where I lost my brolly, then was gone when I realized!”  
“Maisie Serkins......? What does she look like?”  
“Rather tall, slim, Auburn-ish hair, uh... oh! Yellow eyes, she’s a few years older than us, Unit 914 perhaps? Oh and her knack is water-based.”  
Arch nodded again, an idea began forming in his head.  
“Hey Morrigan?”  
“Yes?”  
“Could you perhaps stay here for a bit?”  
“What? Why? I should look too!”  
“Yes, I know, but I’m currently learning more techniques of Sleight-Of-Hand and I thought this could be a good opportunity to test myself!” He was sweating slightly.  
It was actually him trying to help her but he knew Morrigan was a tad prideful and would take some offense. Hawthorne had told them of what happened during the Ghastly Market insanity, so he needed to play his excuse off accordingly.  
Morrigan, to her credit looked skeptical. Her narrowed eyes stared into his, as if searching for weakness.  
She then sighed and stepped away.  
“Alright. But if you’re not back promptly I’ll come looking Arch.” He almost sighed in relief, keyword almost.  
“Thank you Morrigan. I promise I’ll find your brolly and bring it back in one piece.”  
Morrigan smiled at him. He smiled back and headed to where(he hoped) Maisie was. 

-~*~-

Arch looked around the corner at his target. Morrigan seemed to be right, as Maisie laughed and swung around Morrigan’s iconic black brolly. Around her was a group of laughing scholars obviously older than his unit. None of them didn’t notice him as he began to creep closer to the group, ready to take back what wasn’t theirs.  
As he got closer, he could hear Maisie boasting about stealing from the “dreaded Wundersmith”(Which made him roll his eyes uncharacteristically) and that she was going to break it to get the point that “she wasn’t welcome” across.  
Archan gulped. If the umbrella was broken, Morrigan would lose it. Her losing a grip on her emotions would make the fire-breathing incident seem like nothing. He needed to take action.  
But there was one thing he didn’t count on.  
“Ahem.”  
Ms. Dearborn.  
Arch and the other scholars stopped right in their tracks.  
“What are you all doing here instead of in your classes?” Her icy voice hissed from behind Archan, who had paled considerably. Her glacier-like eyes cutting into the group of scholars.  
She looked down at Arch, who had turned to look at the imposing Scholar Mistress.  
“What are you doing here Mr. Tate? Aren’t you supposed to be in class instead of skulking around like the thief that you are?” The irony wasn’t lost on him. But he knew one wrong move and he’d lose his chance.  
But he also knew that Dearborn was absolutely terrifying and wouldn’t hesitate to punish him for simply sneaking around.  
So he did the only sensible thing.  
He told her the truth.  
“M-Ms. Dearborn, you see I was only trying to get one of my Unit’s things back. One of those scholars actually stole it from them s-so.”  
“Which member?”  
“Um..... Morrigan Crow?” Arch cringed. Everyone knew Dearborn loathed her so he was rightfully terrified. He prepared himself for the worst.  
But Dearborn was silent.  
Not a soul moved.  
A heartbeat passed before Dearborn spoke again.  
“Ms. Serkins, give Mr. Tate the thing you stole.”  
“What?!” Maisie squawked, looking as shocked as Archan felt.  
“Do it now Ms. Serkins and go to my office afterwards. I will not tolerate thieves unless it’s for a class.” Maisie’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. But she did as Dearborn demanded.  
She angrily stalked over to Arch and shoved the black umbrella into his hands and turned to go to the Scholar Mistress’s office.  
“Now all the rest of you disperse to your classes before you all join Ms. Serkins.” The crowd immediately followed her orders and scrambled away.  
“Mr. Tate.” Arch nervously turned back to the woman.  
“Y-Yes Ma’am?”  
“Usually I would still punish you as you were trying to use your knack out of class time. But, since you were trying to help a fellow unit member, though an especially volatile one, I will not punish you. This time.” With that, the Scholar Mistress glided away.  
Arch stood with his jaw dropped.  
He certainly didn’t expect THAT.  
After a few gobsmacked moments, he finally regained his senses and hurried back to Morrigan with the umbrella in hand. 

-~*~-

“Arch Thank you!” Morrigan beamed as she clutched her brolly In her hands protectively. Arch smiled kindly at his friend.  
“How in the world were you able to get past without everyone questioning you?”  
“Um.......”  
Should he tell Morrigan what happened? Would Dearborn go after him if she knew that Arch had told of her acts? He didn’t want to risk it.  
“Just luck I suppose!”  
Morrigan laughed and Arch just smiled.


	4. Anah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .........I got writers block hell, deleted the entire chapter, rewrote it and spent an hour of a car ride fine tuning it.
> 
>  
> 
> Other than that I got no excuse! Enjoy his chapter sorry for the wait! Hopefully the next one will be quicker to be put up.  
> (Also thank you for your support!)

Morrigan coughed miserably into her arm, the force of it wracking her small frame. She looked horrible. Her skin was paler, practically white, her face flushed with fever, and her eyes were dull from a sleepless night.  
To put it lightly, she looked like death warmed over.   
The door opened and Martha came in to set her breakfast down. Looking up at the girl with a smile, it quickly fell as she cast Morrigan a questioning look filled with concern. Morrigan smiled as best she could and waved off her concern(her throat hurt too much to speak.) Martha hesitated before leaving, her look of concern never wavering.   
Sighing in relief, Morrigan tried to eat what she could without feeling like she was about to throw it back up. When she was done(which was pitifully quick), she trudged through the black Wunsoc door to change into her uniform. 

After changing, she opened the door to Station 919. Almost everyone was there. The only two missing were Francis and Lambeth. The others spoke among themselves while waiting on Ms. Cheery and the last two of their unit. Morrigan stood near the group to wait as well, not feeling up to talking to anyone at that moment.   
“Morrigan!” Hawthorne bounced over to his best friend as soon as he caught sight of her, Cadence following. Morrigan smiled weakly at her best friends and tried to appear better than she felt.  
Both Hawthorne and Cadence, however, quickly noticed Morrigan’s state.   
“Morrigan, are you sick?” Cadence asked bluntly, but with concern. Morrigan shook her head no. Cadence’s eyes narrowed.   
“Morrigan.” She shuffled around trying to avoid the question. Cadence’s eyes glinted dangerously as she made her decision.  
Turning around, Cadence called out to the unit’s resident doctor.   
“Anah, can you come check up on Morrigan? I think she’s hiding the fact she’s sick.” Morrigan’s head snapped over to Cadence with a look of betrayal. The girl only shrugged her shoulders. Anah shuffled over, looking apprehensive and slightly scared.(she was still afraid of Morrigan, which made her feel both irritated and sad.) Morrigan shuffled back, uncomfortable with the situation.   
Back in Jackalfax she always dealt with it herself by staying in bed and avoiding everyone. The doctors were always too afraid to come near her and her father never cared enough to help. Thus, it always fell to her to suffer in silence.   
“Um, So what is exactly wrong Morrigan?” Anah questioned gently. Morrigan shook her head and tried to smile reassuringly. The rest of the unit stood nearby, watching intently. Anah tried again and again, with Morrigan only trying to dismiss her concern.   
After the forth attempt, Anah’s eyes took on a slight edge. She opened her mouth to say something else when Morrigan suddenly turned and started to cough harshly into her arm. She shook as the coughs became near painful. When she was done, a hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around. Anah set the back of her hand on the black-haired girl’s forehead. Her eyes narrowed and a deep frown set on her sweet face, causing her to look quite terrifying. The rest of the Unit gulped in fear.   
“Why did you even come today if you felt bad? Not only that you put everyone else at risk! You need to take care of yourself too and not put yourself in these situations!” Morrigan cowered guiltily. Anah sighed, irritated.   
“Can you even speak?” Morrigan shook her head, tears in her eyes. Anah’s face softened. “You must feel really bad right now, don’t you?” She nodded, wiping at her eyes.   
“Morrigan, go home and rest please. Dearborn will be mad if you came and got everyone sick.” Morrigan nodded.   
They decided to wait for Ms. Cheery. When she showed up, they explained her situation. Ms. Cheery understood and helped Morrigan open her door. After everyone wished her a speedy recovery, Morrigan turned and smiled gratefully at Anah before going back through the door and changing back into her pajamas.   
Exiting the Wunsoc door, she stopped and blinked.   
Martha was in the process of opening her door. They stared at each other before Martha moved first, stepping over to Morrigan and feeling her forehead.   
“Poor thing, you must feel Horrible! Get into bed and I’ll bring you something to help.”   
Morrigan smiled at Martha’s slight mother-henning.   
Maybe getting help from from others while sick wasn’t as hard as she once thought. 

(Later the other residents of the Deucalion would appear and check up on her, Especially Jupiter and Jack)


End file.
